The Witch's House
The Witch's House, also known as Majo no Ie in Japanese, is an RPG based puzzle oriented horror game that was made by Japanese indie developer Fummy using RPG Maker VX, and was translated into English by vgperson. PewDiePie did a Let's Play of The Witch's House that consists of 6 episodes, which started on November 15th, 2012 and ended on November 21st, 2012. Plot Note: The plot summary listed for The Witch's House reflects one possible ending in the game, which is the "True Ending". Viola wakes up in the middle of the woods on her way to a friend's house. She finds the exit out is blocked by huge thorns, and so the only way to progress is deeper into the forest. Outside of a mysterious house, Viola meets a talking cat who urges her to go in. In one room, Viola finds a note that says, "Come to my room" presumably addressing her. The house strangely changes, and she has to juggle solving somewhat gruesome puzzles that upon failure will cause her death. Further exploration of one of the first-floor bedrooms is a dresser that won't open, but has a written statement, "Open when the house returns to normal". She finds scattered diary entries all over the house that detail the sad and lonely life of a young girl who is bedridden due to sickness and is without friends. Through it, she learns the girl is a witch. Eventually, Viola will have access to a bedroom, which is the same room the note from the beginning was asking her to come to. Inside, a disorganized and bloody mess awaits her. The last diary entry is on the desk, and Viola reads it. The writer of the diary speaks of Viola being her friend, and how much she still wants to play with her. As she finishes the last line, a squelching noise attracts Viola's attention and she turns to see the girl who wrote the diary; legless and gouged out eyes; crawl over to her. It is a race against time for Viola to get out of the house. With the monster following closely behind, Viola doesn't have much time, but manages to head into the first-floor bedroom and grab a knife out of the dresser that would previously not open. Then, she hurries back into the hall and rushes out of the house exit door. In relief, Viola realizes she is safe as the monster appears to not have followed her out. She walks back the way she came and uses a liquid substance found in the house to kill the thorns blocking her way. Viola proceeds on, and halfway down the path towards home, the clouds suddenly darken and a downpour begins. Hesitantly turning around, she sees the legless girl stubbornly persisting; crawling closer and closer. The legless girl attempts to utter something, but is too weak to continue speaking except for making a "G" sound. Unimpressed, Viola curtly states how stubborn she is, and steps forward to stab her with the knife. She also says the girl's body won't last in that condition. Again, the legless girl tries to speak, but can't form a full sentence due to the pain of her wound. However, Viola understands exactly what she is trying to say and replies, "'Give it back?' No way. This body hurts much less." In fact, what "Viola" is referring to is that the body she has is not her own. The person in Viola's body is actually the witch of the house, named Ellen, who switched bodies with Viola. Ellen took advantage of Viola's kindness, and asked to switch bodies for a day, but in the end, she never gave the body back. Ellen tried to leave the forest in Viola's body, but Viola in Ellen's body used magic to force her to stay, therefore leaving her no choice but to go back into the house. But, despite Viola having reign over Ellen's body and magic, the house's allegiance still recognized Ellen in Viola's body as the true owner, and so Viola could never win against her. Despite being close to death, Viola keeps hanging on because she is deeply concerned about her father. Ellen promises to take care of her father when Viola is gone. Just then, Viola's father sprints up to the scene. Ellen, in Viola's body, cowers behind him in feigned fright of the legless monster. He shoots Viola in the head and she dies instantly. Viola's father tugs his "daughter" towards home, and Ellen follows behind. She stops for a moment, and giggles at her triumph before hurrying along. Episodes *Part 1 - The Witch's House *Part 2 - SCARY ALL THE WAY! *Part 3 - FROGGY 2013 *Part 4 - JUMPSCARES ALL OVER THE PLACE! *Part 5 - SCARIEST PART! *Part 6 - TRUE ENDING Category:Games Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:The Witch's House Category:Playthrough Category:Pixelated Category:RPG Indie Horror Game Category:Pages with broken file links